Our ENIGMA Consortium is a truly international consortium involving researchers from 20 countries and 125 institutions worldwide. The consortium is organized into (1) the largest imaging genomics effort in history, analyzing brain MRI scans from 26,000 individuals with genome-wide data, (2) technical experts in the mathematics of Big Data, and (3) 9 Working Groups on schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, depression, ADHD, autism, OCD, 22q, HIV, and addictions. The opportunities for training and dissemination - and the global reach of the ENIGMA project - lie at the heart of ENIGMA'S ultra-collaborative training efforts. ENIGMA spans imaging, genetics, medicine, and mathematics, with diverse opportunities for cross-disciplinary training for researchers at all levels, to advance Big Data science. Aim 1. ENIGMA Scientist Exchange Program. This innovative program will train researchers to analyze Big Data, focusing on imaging and genomics. Aim 2. International Summer School. Building on our experience hosting summer schools on mathematics in medical imaging for hundreds of students, our annual summer school will host around 100 students for 2 weeks. These lectures will be archived on a YouTube Channel to facilitate access and allow us to update content. Meeting venues will rotate annually for maximum reach. Aim 3. Workshops for Novices in ENIGMA Themes, Big Data Science. These 1-day hands-on workshops offer training in tool use for people analyzing Big Data. Aim 4. ENIGMA Challenges. Expert users will compete to solve technically tough problems (ENIGMA Challenges) using the Hackathon/MICCAI Challenge model - yielding a published proceedings of short papers. Aim 5. ENIGMA Website and Portal to ENIGMA Tools (ENIGMA-Vis, SLEP) and Training Materials. We will offer a single portal (http://enigma.ini.usc.edu) to access (1) ENIGMA'S tools, protocols, and software, (2) web-based queries of gene effects on brain measures, via the ENIGMA-Vis tool, and (3) multimedia updates on discoveries across ENIGMA, papers, video tutorials, radio interviews, news, and publicity materials to interest trainees, visitors, and new participants.